After the Eclipse
by Fearles
Summary: My imagination went wild after finishing Eclipse, so I decided to continue the story. It starts with Bella telling Charlie she is engaged, and goes from there!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The News**

Edward had just given me the ring-his mother's ring- that proved I was his. It was my choice to tell Charlie, but still…

"Bella," he breathed softly into my ear, "are you sure you are ready to do this? It can wait, you know."

"No. I have to do this now, otherwise I don't know if I will ever get it done."

And that was the truth. I was in no hurry to break the news- my _engagement_ to Edward Cullen- to Charlie. I couldn't fathom his response! But, I would have Edward at my side, and that would make everything better.

I climbed onto Edward's back, as I had done so many times before, and he started running. I wasn't afraid anymore, I wasn't afraid of the nausea, frankly because I didn't get it anymore. I found it exhilarating!

We were flying through the forest, away from our meadow, to Charlie's house.

In no time at all, Edward deftly swung me off his back into his arms. My hair was all wind-blown, which couldn't have been very attractive, but I didn't care. We had stopped on the forest path next to my house. It no longer gave me chills to think about what had happened there- as long as I had Edward with me, I could face anything.

I reached up to his head, hooked my arms around his neck, and kissed him. He kissed me back for a minute, then broke away and set me on the ground.

"Time to go talk to Charlie, Bella. Do you want me to wait outside?" he asked me.

"NO!" I yelled a little too quickly. "I need you to be there with me. Please?"

I looked into his dark eyes- it had been weeks since he left me to go hunting- and he smiled at me.

"Alright," he sighed, "I will go in. But don't expect me to stay around if he starts shooting at me!"

He pulled me close to him and hugged me for a minute. I wished this moment would never end, but maybe I was just a little nervous about talking to Charlie…

I walked in the front door, holding Edward's hand, and called for Charlie.

He was in the living room, as usual. It sounded like he had found a game on TV, and by his response I could tell he was not as in to it as he usually was.

"Hey Bella," he greeted me casually, "hey Edward."

There wasn't quite the edge that used to be in his voice when he addressed Edward, but you could still sense it was there.

"Dad, I have something to tell you…" I started weakly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Acceptance?**

"You're not pregnant, are you?!" Charlie nearly exploded. His face was turning red.

I responded before he could turn on Edward, before Charlie could get a chance to let his imagination wander.

"No, it's not that," I tried to calm him quickly, before anything got out of hand. "I'm not pregnant, dad. Promise."

It wasn't like I hadn't thought about that, though. The what-ifs had been through my head, more than once. It wasn't too long ago that I had almost gotten that far with Edward, either. I blushed, remembering how I had pushed for it…

"No, I'm not pregnant. But, I have something very important to tell you."

I sounded a little more confident this time, probably because Edward was holding my hand a little tighter.

I took a deep breath, deciding to just let it out- I was never one for subtlety- and exhaled.

"Dad," I started pulling my hand out of my pocket, where I had conveniently hidden the ring, "I am engaged. Edward asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

By the look of shock on Charlie's face, I was readying myself to do one of two things: I could run, fast, or I could stand there and take whatever Charlie had to give me. I chose the latter.

"Isabella," Charlie seemed to have himself under control, "I don't know what to say."

He was taking this better than pregnancy, I thought to myself.

"Bella, honey, I don't think I could change your mind even if I wanted to. I can think of some people who I would trust more, who I would rather you had chosen-"

I grimaced as soon as he said that, images of Jacob Black flashing before my eyes. I shook my head and realized that I was missing the lecture.

"- but I am happy for you, happy that you are happy." He finished. Turning to talk to Edward, Charlie got a stern look on his face, "Edward, I am not sure if this is the right thing to do, for Bella or for you. But, as it seems she has made up her mind and chosen you, you had BETTER take care of my baby. If you hurt her, if you ever do to her what you did before-"

I cut him off before he got me thinking of those times, "Dad, you know Edward wouldn't ever hurt me. I know he wouldn't hurt me. Now, I want to ask you one more thing."

"Bella, before I answer whatever you are going to ask, let me say this. I am happy for you, and if I thought I had even the tiniest chance of talking you out of this, I would. But," he looked at me, and then Edward, and sighed, "I know you two are right. I have this, _feeling_, and it tells me to go with this."

"Dad," I almost broke down, tears welling up in my eyes, "thanks for understanding. Thank you so much!"

I nearly jumped on him, on the couch, when I went to give him a hug. I heard him gasp for air as I landed on his chest, but I was too busy crying and hugging him to care.

"Alright, alright," Charlie started, "That's enough. You are gonna get my shirt all wet. Now, what did you want to ask me?"

"Dad, will you walk me down the aisle?"

"Of course, Bells! Why wouldn't I?" he exclaimed, as I caught him for another hug. "Man, now I need a new shirt!"

I let him saunter off, to find a new shirt, overhearing him mumble about wedding cakes and flowers and guest lists…

"Now that that's over," Edward startled me as he kissed my ear, "what do we do now?"

"Now we go back to your house and I will check over the guest list that Alice has come up with," I stated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

As we walked up the front steps to the Cullen's house- mansion might describe it better- Alice opened the door and greeted us wildly.

"I can't believe this! Just earlier I wasn't sure if you were actually going to do it, but-"

I cut her off, smiling profusely.

"Alice, you more than anyone should have known I was going to do it!"

I hugged her anyway, as she jumped at me. We walked up the last couple of steps, and I looked into the open doorway.

The whole Cullen family was present, now that Edward and I had shown up. Esme and Carlisle stood off on one side, beaming at me. Jasper and Rosalie stood back a little ways, Jasper with an intense grin on his face and Rosalie a small- but more than beautiful- smile. Emmett was laughing, and Alice was dragging me up the stairs before I knew it.

"We have to get planning, Bella," she said quickly, "I have the guest list almost finished!"

I looked at Edward, pleading with my eyes for him to follow me, but I wasn't disappointed when he didn't come.

"Bella, I need to go get something to eat, I will be back later tonight."

It made me laugh, the way he put it, making his need sound so human. I just nodded at him as he, Emmet, and Jasper walked out the front door. I had better things to do, I told myself- smiling at my thoughts- but not for long.

Alice pulled me into her room, and I was ready to get started.

"Ok, here is the guest list. I figured you could deal with most of the people I have there, but," she added, almost pouting, "feel free to cross anyone out."

I looked over the list, musing to myself.

"Charlie, Renée, Phil, Jess, Mike…" I quietly read the list to myself, "Angela, Lauren…"

I was more than relieved when I didn't see Jacob's name on the list. I knew that I wanted him there, but I also knew better. After what I had said to him, I couldn't just take it back and invite him to my wedding.

"Looks good to me, Alice. But do we really have to invite all of Forks?" I joked.

"Come on, Bella, you know all of these people, and they are entitled to an invitation," she called to me from her closet.

I laughed, partially because I knew that nothing could dampen my mood, partially because I knew how much joy Alice found in planning huge parties for me.

"And I suppose the reception is gonna be at the Lodge?" I asked her, thinking of cramming the whole town into that restaurant. It _might _get a little crowded, I smiled to myself.


End file.
